Glimmers POV
by HungerGameaholic
Summary: Glimmer is a spoilt girl from District 1 of Luxury how does she die and what's up with her and Marvle 3


Hunger Games Marvel and Glimmer

A story in the perspective of Glimmer's POV

I lie there waiting,just waiting nothing else. The anticipation is just intimidating. Soon I'll be standing there just praying they pull out my name. Our ticket to the arena will soon be pulled out of that bowl. I laugh at all the dreams I've been having it's one in a trillion but I know the odds will be in my favour. The jokes I make well they just make me laugh. I just really want to visit the capitol to be with president snow. What an honour I think to myself. My Mum ,Lucy wakes me up thinking I'm asleep and asks me what I would like for breakfast 'a tradtitional French toast with eggs oh and I'll have some milk please. I ask wishing my mum would actually cook them fast and slightly better there really bitter and disgusting I hate it all. However it's edible I guess well I'd give a 3 out of 10 so you know. My mum makes food like a dogs poo another joke I make. I only wish that I had Marvel's mums cooking. Oh marvel I start thinking of him again he is just so amazing I can't believe he put his name in seven unlike me I put it in six times I want these games, to be in the arena and all put mum says it's stupid to put it in more than necessary . I have tried begging for more put she's very cold hearted. I mean I train everyday all the time ever since I was 11 I'm more ready for the arena then anyone in district 1.

After I ate my mediocre tasting breakfast I decide that I'll need to train a bit so I meet Marvel and my best friend Ruby at training. We all train at a centre 10 kilometres from my house and we just do a couple of laps of the big training centres track then Ruby heads straight towards the pests zone some of the victors say there are better facilities pest information wise anyway. Some even say it helps you in the arena. Rubbish in my opinion complete trash worthless information. Anyway the centre is a massive stadium decorated with lights and has 10 sections 3 sectors. The sectors are split logic ,physical , and of course agility. The sections are all split in to different. Me and Marvel head off to the physical sector ' excited for the reaping ?' Marvel asks 'heck yes, I can't wait. How about you?' 'I just hope it's not all the same people we haven't had a victor in two years. You know Glimmer I would win if I got selected.' 'I know the feeling' I reply. After we depart considering Marvel is best with a spear he could take down anyone with that. Me I'm amazing with a bow and arrow. I've been named masterful, just superb and many more. Every time I get that tiny red dot and hit it with my arrow the pleasure. After a intense couple of hours training session finishing me and marvel decide to go off towards the reaping I soon se my mother and she tells me not to volunteer. I don't see why it would be a problem; I mean I could end all the members of district 12-7 easy. Never even mentioning all the careers that I could poison or something. I would win.

Me and Marvel meet there Ruby stands next to Marvel and my mind turns to the worst case scenario I don't get picked. Angry with myself for not sneaking my name in somehow I've only got 1 year afterwards to actually get in. I know what I'll do if I don't get reaped, I'll volunteer and nobody will stop me. Karstra Redempt walks out on the luxurious stage, before I know it the whole of district 1 is here. Think positively you will be picked. 'Good morning district 12 and welcome to the annual 74th Hunger Games, time to pick our tributes' She says getting me more and more excited 'may the odds be ever in your favour' She's wearing a long green skirt with a capitol type accessories on it. 'Time to pick our girl' you will be picked I think. Her hand dew elves into the big bowl of my future, she finally picks a name, you will be picked 'Glimmer Rosedale' my excitement level rises off the chart. It's me out of all the names. I quickly run up to the stage then finally glimpse at Marvel who looked too sad for my liking, this look I know what he's feeling, almost disappointed that I'm so damn happy about going into the hunger games. It was official somebody could of volunteered but no I'm in the Hunger Games. Karstra soon congratulates me and there's nothing Marvel can do to wipe my smile off my face. She soon dips her hand in yet again and calls out 'Marvel Striker' I quickly look at him then realise how much of an idiot I must look towards everyone when my smile is completely wiped off my face, I guess he could something. His face didn't seem much like a disappointed face probably because Marvel could take me down in one second. I will just have to train harder. It's hard something I was anticipating all my life is now destroyed. Wait no it'll be fine I'm smarter than him I'll last longer. Our romantic feeling will have to go away dying in the hands of love is just stupid he will go down. I'll make him my first kill but by accident. It'll be perfect and easy.

The time came when me and Marvel were face to face I gave him a little smirk andI walked off to the justice building which looked just as pretty as district 1. My first guest is Ruby who'd never looked more depressed 'what happens if you d-d-die, I m-mean it's Mar-r-rvel' she mutters 'It'll be fine I'll finish him I'll end him first'. Ruby seemed more scared then worried now but she should get used to it I want to kill as many of these under dogs as possible. Then my mum comes to cry to me I tell her to leave me at once which made her cry even more so I had to call a peacekeeper and I scrap the words at least I won't have to eat that rubbish you call food. We get taken to the train, and I decide Me and Marvel should talk.

'Hey Marvel' I say as we walk in the train 'what' he snaps back 'what was that for?' I question 'I will kill you soon so you know no point in being nice' he chuckles. If that's what he thinks he will die the sooner the better. I rush into my fancy looking cabin and a book on the floor named 'how to live through a tracker jacker attack' I throw it on the floor that won't help me in the games. It's late I passed dinner even though I would of just begged for something non-mum made I don't even want to talk to Marvel and the mentors please who needs them. But I do want to see who I'm up against so I look to wards the big posh t.v. I see myself and Marvel, then I see district 2; a girl named clove and a boy name cato. They both look like a team unlike myself and Marvel, Then I see District 3, a boy who looks remotely strong but probably couldn't take on Marvel the girl however looks hopeless, District 4 this time the same but reversed, District 5 a skinny stealth like girl named eve and a small boy who doesn't look that strong at all, District 6 though they look very teamish not much of threats, District 7 another friendly scared duo, District 8 scared but rough tributes a slight threat perhaps, District 8 looks a tiny bit strong but easy take downs, District 9 the same as district 8, District 10 another slight threat, District 11 a boy named thresh who looks like a difficuly target I'll probably leave that to Marvel wait no I won't I'll leave it to everyone else the girl is a little 12 year old named rue I couldn't kill her or maybe I could, District 12 the easy tributes ususally the first to die a weak idiotic boy name Peeta and a scawny girl who was stupid enough to be a district 12 member and volunteer for her stupid little sister her name was Katniss.

After a long timeof waiting and that trcker-jacker book staring me down, thinking purly of Marvel his words so short so sharp. What will I do when It comes I don't think I could kill him not like this when he thinks I'm a cold hearted bitch. I stop thinking about it since it still hurts anyway all the mentors like Lumia there all horrible but I know what to do act like I'm On top of these games and I've already practised. The train stopped so I hop off the capitol more pretty then any picture more beautiful than any sponsor can speak of. The lights are so bright and beautiful, that Katniss girl wouldn't appreciate not like me. I doubt even Marvel will enjoy it. Karstra takes me and hands me in a room full of stylists, idiots I'm a beautiful person and they all suck. 'Hello ,you must be Glimmer, I'm Karleen, well by the way we just thought that you could do we a bit more work I mean have you seen your face' after this brief introduction I can't and won't control myself **'I hate you Karlen,I hate all of you I'm the prettiest damn sexiest diamond like girl in the world compared to you capitol prats' I say rudely.**

I leave the room leaving everyone gobsmacked until Karleen comes up with enough effort to say you're going to need a dress' she paused 'I mean for the opening ceremony' I almost forgot where I show my beauty infront of the world. I don't know what to do no way I'll listen to them no matter what. It was a long pause and then I see a pink bird peck at the window it was the bird of District 1 , the luxury bird. 'Feathers' I whisper 'I'll be the bird of Luxury. After hours of intense dressing up I look smashing beautiful unforgettable.

It wasn't long before I realised how long it'd been since I last saw Marvel _would he care if I died?_ I doubt it I think to myself I hate him once loved him, and now I hate him , We have to go up there acting like we know what we're doing, like we love each other I can't kill him first though he's so loveable, hating him's too hard. He comes up to me 'So me and my stylist have a bet on how long you'll last he says 10minites, ha I say 10 seconds' the words don't follow my reaction I slap him. It's official we hate each other I won't let him be a dick to me. It's time to prepare, the preparation without my mentors knowing. The only word that I can connect with is survive. I'm wearing a pink feather dress and Marvels wearing something which I won't even touch on, he looks horrible like he came out of a cheesy musical. We go forward in a chariot feeling over dressed and all. The whole capitol, looking better than ever the excitement, I look behind me and both Clove and Cato give me friendly smiles. I will be with them and I will win against them. It's funny to think the big display are only displaying me I take a bow. The crowd explodes I smile but then Marvel chuckles I look around then look at the screen it's Katniss and Peeta on fire.

They've taken my beauty my viewers, possible sponsors _that imposter,that horrible little thing. _I think. It's not fair these are my games not hers she will take it I guess, but in the games they will all see how strong I am. I soon go up to the stage and everyone cheers it's hard to tell who their cheering for now, but at least I feel special. My mind automatically goes I've got to make an impression in the interviews then we'll know who's best. The next day comes I tell my stylist to shove her ideas and that I'm going to wear a crème dress mostly because she told me not to wear anything crème. Kastra tells me what to say but she doesn't understand I make up my own rules, to hell what they think. I tell Marvel to screw off and die. He won't listen but he knows he won't live, I can tell he thinks it's just a game of outliving me. Though I am worried about other strong tributes like Thresh from district 11 but I'm sure I'll win.

The interviews come and Marvel is first he takes it pretty smoothly and calm he doesn't talk about me instead he just talks in his cocky annoying tone which annoys me a lot. I choose not to say anything but to just make sure In the games he know who I am. Ceaser is there and he his blue hair is there and it almost outshines my dress though I don't care. Some music plays and it's a funky tune but I have to b formal and memorable about everything. 'Hello' Ceaser asks after this the conversation keeps on rolling until he asks me of Marvel 'Is he a nice natured boy' he asks I think before I speak why not make these games even more difficult. 'Well no, he's horrid the games have changed him, do you know what he said to me, well he said that his stylist beet I would last ten minites but Marvel said I'd last ten seconds' I answer. The funny thing is there was not one lie coming out of my mouth, I wonder what he thinks of me now, he underestimated me I think. After some more brief conversation I walk off towards the exit. A good night's sleep is what I need. After the I wake up Marvel Tells me that I was a pathetic waste of space of other things until Krerstla controls him. I soon finish my breakfast and catch up with Clove then jump on the hovercraft and wish my friends a farewell. Finding out that Katniss got an 11 and that she had taken my lime light is disgusting but she'll get it in the games. Moments pass the injection stings they want to track me who wouldn't Im glimmer. I soon find myself at a cornucopia. 30 seconds…. 20 seconds … 10 seconds 321 I'm in the games. I see the golden horn which is the cornucopia right infornt of me I run the girl form 5 is infront takes a pack and leaves. I take a bow and arrow and shoot the boy from 9 the blood bath has begun. I see clove take down girl from 3 and boy from 4. Then Cato manages to kill both from 6 and a boy form 5. Marvel manages both from 7 but I need to top him I find a knife and stab 9 and 8 girl and the boy form aswell as girl form 10 Cato yet again tops us all by finishing any mopes of life from living everyone's dead. I see Peeta form 12 Cato tells me that he's here to help us find Katniss. Easy I think we sleep. Marvel comes up to me talks trash and I slap him hard this time hopes he learns his lesson no one messes with Glimmer.

We've been on the search for Katniss for days now it's getting boring but Cato persists when she dies we kill all. When I see her jumping form a grass land breaking a sweat with severe burns. The game-makers have done their part now it's time for us to kill. I yell her name and point towards her we all run and reach a tree we're all laughing at her whimpers Cato tries to climb but fails. I shoot an arrow it misses followed by Marvels snigger. I hit him in the gut he whimpers. Peeta suggests to camp out and wait for her. We all agree. After hours of hearing Katniss whimper I shoot an arrow it doesn't hit her but right next to her head. I follow this by a shut up. I'm asleep . Resting hear a sound, Resting it's buzzing, Resting hear Katniss scratching her skin. Openmy eyes to tracker jackers. I scream awakening everyone and thing they attack me everyone runs I fall. Screaming to my death. But the tracker jackers have gone down my throat and prevented me from talking. Katniss comes down and with a rock cuts my arm off for the bow. I want to tell her good job. Win do your best. For she has played the game, I don't like her but I respect her. I hear footsteps it's Peeta telling Katniss to go he looks at me, probably expects I'm dead. Then I see Cato whisper a swear beneath his breath. Then Clove comes and screams she was my friends and I'm almost dead she comes by my side a whispers 'it's okay rest in brings me comfort and Cato asks to run to the Cornucopia. Some more footsteps 'Glimmer' It's a man's voice it's not but it is It's Marvel. He tells me that he loves me and that he will try to win. I realise him being a dick this whole time was just of way of him trying to block out his feelings for him. He kisses me and then cries by my side until I drift till I can't remember I'm dead.


End file.
